stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
UHShe (Season 2)
The second season '''of ''UHShe, ''also known as '''Boo!HShe, premiered on October 11th, 2015. The season introduced six newcomers and eleven veterans, raising the roster to seventeen participants. Production StacyPlays organized the season once again. The server is hosted by LearningMonkey. Unlike the first season, this season does not give the participants a wolf egg spawn and cake. Golden Apples (renamed as Golden Caramel Apple) can only be crafted by a (caramel) apple surrounded by gold ingots. The series follows the 2-day format, new episodes releasing every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes continues to be 16 minutes long, like the previous season. Episodes : Main article: List of UHShe (Season 2) episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Teams : ''Bold indicates a newcomer; other contestants are considered veterans.'' *'RealSquigGames' *'Pip3r Games' *AshleyMarieeGaming *Aureylian *'Amy Lee' *Casper the Cat *LDShadowLady *Yammy *IHasCupquake *'Cybernova ' *MKTheWorst *MousieMouse *HeyImBee *'Kaleidow ' *NettyPlays *'SalemsLady M ' *StacyPlays *Shubble Elimination Kills Table Trivia *Pip3rGames was the first to take damage. *Netty accidentally leaked the first episode on October 09, 2015. A handful of viewers saw the episode before it became private. Netty Leaks *Mousie and Bee hinted the premiere to be October 11, 2015, when they tweeted out that a new series will premiere on tomorrow (October 12, 2015).Mousie TweetBee Tweet *Stacy also hinted her filming of UHShe, as she once tweeted that she was filming a group event, though the tweet was soon deleted. Stacy Large Collab * This season is Halloween themed as many competitors wore costume on their Minecraft skin as well as the season being dubbed as "Boo!HShe". The participants were required to use a texture/resource pack that replaces item such as apples to caramel apples, torches as candy corn, etc. *Due to the odd amount of participants, AmyLee had to be teamed with a cat. *On a few thumbnails, the UHShe logo is the same the the Golden Apple, but it resembles a pumpkin, referencing the season to be Halloween themed. **The name of the texture pack is Sugarpack. *The intro sequence is similar to the first season, but uses a darker colors that correlates with the season. *Team Boogie is a reference to the previous season, when Mousie built her Disco House, which became the battle ground of the season. **Team Boogie was also used in another series, Outlive, where a handful of YouTubers play and try to out-live the remaining players, while gaining points, one point per minute a person lives. *MK accidentally uploaded her first episode of the first season. *Pip3r and Squig are the only participants who aren't adults yet. **Stacy met both players at Minecon 2015, when they appeared in a vlog. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBlUKU2xWos Meeting Graser - Minecon 2015 (Day 1) (6:32)] Gallery 'Intro Sequence ' UHShe 2 - Minecraft.png|Minecraft UHShe 2 - UHC 1.png|Ultra Hardcore 1 UHShe 2 - UHC 2.png|Ultra Hardcore 2 UHShe 2 - Squig and Piper.png|Piper and Squig UHShe 2 - Amy.png|Amy and Casper UHShe 2 - Mega Taiga.png|Extreme Taiga Biome UHShe 2 - Dark Area.png|Dark Area UHShe 2 - Cyber and Cupquake.png|Cupquake and Cybernova UHShe 2 - Netty and Salem.png|Salem and Netty UHShe 2 - Stacy and Shubble.png|Stacy and Shubble UHShe 2 - Tower.png|Tower UHShe 2 - Mousie and Mk.png|MK and Mousie UHShe 2 - Lizzie and Yammy.png|Lizzie and Yammy UHShe 2 - Aureylian and Ashley.png|Aureylian and Ashley UHShe 2 - Bee and Kaleidow.png|Bee and Kaleidow UHShe 2 - Logo.png|UHShe Season 2 Logo 'Thumbnails' Videos Kevin MacLeod - The Show Must Be Go!|Kevin MacLeod - The Show Must Be Go! UHShe Season 2 Intro|UHShe Season 2 Intro References Category:Upcoming series Category:UHShe Category:Minecraft series Category:Series